Emerald
by Dr.GreggAlisonHouse
Summary: Allison has a secret that could curse her life forever. Can House help?


Please, please review because I will love you forever if you review and tell me things you liked or wanted more or what I should write next, my other story Honeymoon is almost done, but I think this story is even better than that one. Don't be mean though, but please, please review! 

Cameron remembered water all around her as she dove in the blue aquamarine pool. She was 5 yrs old and her parents drove her to the pool. It was hot outside and she was wearing a blue bathing suit. Her older brother was at home because he cought the chicken pox from her friend named Krystal. Krystal was sitting on the pool in a inflatabled tube.

She should have dyed that day. She remembered sinking down down down into the murky and deep waters of the pool as her breathing stopped.

She had lived and her life had changed forever.

Krystal had gone in thewater to save her life because they were best friends they always said they would be Best Friends Forever.

Under the pool she had touched Krystals foot.

A shockwave rushed through her entire body like a thousand watt volt and her eyes glowed green.

She kicked her foot and suddenly- she was alive!!

But later that day Krystal was stung by a bee that she was allergic too and she died horribly in the worst way possible.

Cameron never told anyone and she kept it a secret.

At the funereal for Kristal a bird snarled at Cameron and looked at her with red blood eyes. She felt like she was doomed for life and hell. She was evil. She killed her best friend and she would have to live with that forever, her best friend was dead because she killed her with her own doomed hand.

This memory was brought to the top of her mind as a windstorm of thoughts gushed around her.

She had been stabbed in the neck. Her blood ran freely along the table. And she had touched a nurse. She had felt the shockwave and her eyes were glowing a brillent emerald color.

She felt her bodily organs ressert themselves as among the living. She was alive. But at what cost?

The nurse prepared a syringe of drugs but as Cameron watched she tripped and the syringe stabbed her heart. There was suppoed to be harmless helpful drugs in the syringe but the nurse mixed yup a deadly one. She was dead.

A tear fell out of cameron's jade pupil.

What had she done? Again!

The nurses body was cleareed away and Cameron was put in a room as her sea green eyes faded to normal.

She heard the schreech of a hawk as she was weeled to her private room.

House came in.

"Are you ok? Never mind, don't care, you look well enough to do all my work."

With that he set a humongous stack of files next to her bed.

"Look at these cases and give me the best ones, the other ones will have to find a different doctor and probably die. But it wont be my problem.."

How could this man be so cruel and callous? How could he do that to innocents?

Cameron felt electricity run rampant through her veins.

She reached for his wrist but stopped herself. She was already doomed to eternal torment in hell but she couldn't kill him.

He grabbed her hand.

The electricity ran through them both and there was a lime green flash of light.

They were in a room.

"That's never happened before she said.

"Where are we!!" He yelled!

"I don't know"

"You have powers."

"Yes"

"We must be in some sort of psychically manifested chamber controlled by tyour regulated powers that have brought us here."

"How do you know?"

"My sister was the same as you but she killed herself when I was five and she was 17 so she couldn't kill anyone else and there was a book that she had but never read, I read it after she died and it said that if you wer in a room like this you could put your powers in an gem the color of your powers and it would be safe for you forver. I have an emerald in my pocket."

The stone was the size of a baseball and Cameron touched it. She felt the electricy and the air crackeled in the small room. The emerald glowed and she felt immensely better. She wasn;t cursed anymore.

She kissed House and the room disappeared and they were kissing in the hospital.

Epilogue

Cameron married House and they had four kids a girl Krystal and another girl Sapphire after houses's sister and a girl Ruby and a boy named Greg Jr. They got married after they had Krystal and Chase was his best man and Cuddy was her maid of honor and he shrunk the emerald and put in in her wedding ring when she said I Do they dying shriek of a hawk was heard. Allison Emerald Cameron House died at the age of 107 the same day as her husband and they were buried next to each other.


End file.
